Ventus Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Sanchez family are introduced, Ventus meets the Sanchez children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost woodland animals, and get captured by the wolves. Then Ventus rescues Olette, and the wolves let them go and thank them for rescuing Olette. They get captured by the male Disney villains but Ventus rescues them and defeats Captain Gaston seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Ventus sends the Sanchez children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Ventus visits the Sanchez children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Captain Gaston comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Ventus defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by the eels that if he cannot defeat Ventus he will go after his friends in England. Ventus, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Ventus is not welcome. But the arrogant Keyblade Wielder decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Ventus incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Ventus and the male Disney villains into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Psycho and the dragon Ventus and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Psycho touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Ventus, Smart Guy, and Kaa accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Kent Mansley. The vengeful older brother of Captain Gaston. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Kent Mansley and Ventus are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Baba Looey keeps having a strange nightmare about the tiger shark and a red eagle. So it's up to Ventus and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Ventus makes the male Disney villains believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Cat Gaston dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Cockroach Digit and seeing the results the next day, he demands LeFou takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Ventus' tricks? *Now Day Party Ventus doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Gaston's Christmas When Captain Gaston bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Captain Gaston draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Ventus and friends to their doom. *Smart Guy in the stone. Vixey has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Smart Guy it turns him to stone! Ventusl and the others minus Baba Looey and Psycho have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Baba Looey is left with Psycho because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Psycho drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Captain Gaston attacks! Ventus' group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Kaa, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost Woodland Animals meanwhile has a close encounter with the tiger shark while exploring a cove, they also find Gaston's missing hand, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Baba Looey and Psycho are ambushed by Captain Gaston and LeFou, can they evade the male Disney villains all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Ventus, Kaa, and Kairi are immediately tied up by the vines, but Ventus soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Vixey from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Ventus tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Smart Guy back to normal. *The Great Race Greasy and Wheezy have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Ventus proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Vixey comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Gaston's Mother The Lost Woodland Animals want to know what a mother is so Fievel takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Captain Gaston's cabin of his mother. For fun Ventus decides to steal it forcing the male Disney villains to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Captain Gaston? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Ventus innocently remarks that Kairi is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Ventus must rescue her before it's too late. *Male Disney Villains Shadows Ventus steals the male Disney villains' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Ventus in. The Male Disney Villains without their shadows must walk on their hands so Ventus has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Stupid The Lost Woodland Animal family gets bigger when Stupid arrives, he wears a Donkey Kong costume. After Stupid spills a bucket of water on Ventus for a laugh, Ventus scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Stupid goes to Vixey to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Ventus cheats during a no flying race with Hokey Wolf's niece Olette and her boyfriend Roxas so Roxas angrily explains that Ventus can't win without cheating so Vixey temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Simon and the mermaids Simon pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a merchipmunk! Will the young chipmunk return to normal before he develops a taste for sea acorns? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Thumper and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Baba Looey and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Baba Looey to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Ventus and Kairi have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Baba Looey on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Woodland Animals are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Vixey need to find a way to make them well again. But Captain Gaston and the Male Disney Villains are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost Woodland animals die! *Undertow and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Vixey and the lost woodland animals find out that the clock inside Undertow has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky shark Undertow; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Captain Gaston, Undertow's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost woodland animals build a submarine to explore the ocean while Gaston tries to fly to the moon. *The Hunter and the hat When Ventus steals Captain Gaston's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Hunter himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Ventus, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Stupid's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Stupid must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Gaston's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Stupid is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes minus his shoes that will remain encased in amber forever. After obtaining a feather, Stupid's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost fat weasel's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Stupid is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Stupid returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Kairi again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Ventus must get Kairi's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Ventus, Roxas, and Olette journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Gaston and the male Disney villains are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Gaston, Greasy and Wheezy steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O-'Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost woodland animals must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost woodland animals, Ventus and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Ventus Pan. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Baba Looey flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Kairi insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Baba Looey is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Ventus cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Baba Looey is caught again. Baba Looey is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his chipmunk in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his chipmunk turning it into a slime chipmunk. The goopy critter decides to torment Baba Looey in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimy new friend keeping him imprisioned will Baba Looey ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Baba Looey wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Baba Looey with his big shiny nose but then Baba Looey's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Baba Looey gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Baba Looey is reunited with the slime chipmunk who soon has show some responsibility when Baba Looey needs a bath... Category:TV Series Category:Peter Pan series Category:Episodes